


Burning Fire

by Inevitably_Apropos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, this is pRon so children beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitably_Apropos/pseuds/Inevitably_Apropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soyo know it's wrong. But he's the fire that burns her gasoline-filled blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So, this is my first attempt for writing pRon and I hope you guys enjoy it! But since it's a first for me, I'd like to get feedback too. So yeah, constructive comments are highly appreciated! 8D

_‘This is wrong.’_

Soyo couldn’t recall how many times her mind had reprimanded that her actions were out of character. It wasn’t like her to throw caution to the wind and engage in such _intimate_ acts, especially not to someone she didn’t have any form of a proper relationship with. Someone she just sporadically chose to become her lover. But it would be a lie to say that she chose him randomly. Of course not. She wouldn’t want to have sex with a person who would jeopardize her health; in this age and time where sexually transmitted diseases were rampant, it was better not to err from the side of caution. For she was nothing but a very cautious person which he always took great amusement at. And made her dare for more. He made her _burn_ for more.

If it was of any consolation, she personally knew of him. Since he was, of course, the infamous older brother of her best friend, Kagura. The first time they met, she was fending off attackers while running for her life and if it wasn’t for Sougo Okita’s arrival she would have been minced meat. And while she knew his reason for joining the ongoing slaughter at that time was because of the arrival of the Earth policeman, it was enough to leave a very distinct impression on her.

Kamui was a perfect example of a virile specie that did everything with passion. Even if it killed him.

So the second time they met, she could say it was more of less their _official_ introductions to each other, _after_ witnessing her best friend throwing death punches against her “stupid big brother’s” grinning face; which the latter was more than happy to retaliate with a few kicks of his own. However, their lives would merely intertwine for just a few couple of minutes. A simple bow of greeting and a curt nod for acknowledgement. Other than that, they were complete strangers to each other.

Except that now, as she lay quietly on the soft mattress of his bed, their bodies were not strangers to the ministrations of one another. She could feel his warm hands freely roam down the sides of her flushed body while his mouth traveled down the small valley in between her breasts. Soyo shivered and moaned aloud when his mouth paid its attention to one of them. He sucked and fondled its small pink nub, until it stood quite firm, using that wicked tongue of his. She should really feel appalled, truly she should. But when he gave her other breast the same ravenous attention as the previous one, all her nagging thoughts scattered through the wind. Her hands clutched his head tighter and gasped as his teeth nipped playfully at the tight bud.

Curse the Amanto’s wicked mouth! And curse him for being the only one who could make her burn so much, it felt like her blood turned into flaming gasoline with the fire that lighted his deep blue eyes. As he lifted his gaze to hers, Soyo couldn’t help be captivated and be slightly distressed at the burning raw desire she saw in it. Then his eyes dropped down to her mouth. And without much thought he took it with so much passion, with so much hunger, the scorching flame blazed even more brightly she thought she’d turn to ashes and be swept by the swirling tornado of emotions she felt for him.

Because, God help her, she was now falling for him. She was falling fast for the scoundrel who wanted nothing from her than the exquisite pleasures of the body. The wicked man who agreed to the idea that this was nothing more but an “equivalent exchange of pleasure between two open-minded individuals”. 

Soyo knew better than to let her resolve be swayed by the gentle caress of his hands and mouth. They were playing a dangerous game that had great repercussions. A repercussion where death would be a better alternative than the breaking of brittle and caged hearts. For during the months they had spent together in each other’s arms, she was able to get a good glimpse at the battered and lonely soul inside Kamui. And that feeling part of her, ache to diffuse the darkness that constantly plague him.

So when he deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue between her teeth, Soyo opened her mouth without much provocation which elicited a guttural moan deep in his throat as he plunged his tongue deeper inside the crevice of her sweet mouth. She meet each thrust of his playful tongue with her own and the low growl he gave sparked even more desire, which made the scorching flames at the pit of her belly and that spot in between her thighs, blazed like arson during driest of winter.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she arched her body closer to his, straining for the delicious hardness of his well-sculptured body that would make any model weep with jealousy. His hands returned to their previous perusal of her now fully aroused body and further roamed down to that aching wetness below. 

Soyo gasped as his deft fingers sought the sweet entrance in between her legs and felt him slightly graze that sweet bundle of nerves that craved to be touched. Then his thumb pressed against the intimate place where she felt slick, hot, and eager. And her body exploded from the onset of pleasure when not only his thumb stroked her, but his finger slid inside her, and began a rhythm which would surely shatter her to a million broken pieces.

“K-kamui…,” she moaned. “Please…”

He gazed at her with all the gaze of a devil in heat, smiling wickedly. “Yes, Soyo?”

“S-stop playing fire with me,” she whispered and wriggled her body closer, wanting the wicked thrusting of his fingers to move faster. She began to lose all sense of time and herself. The only reality she knew that existed was his fingers deep inside her and the titillating pressure burning and threatening to the surface. 

“I wasn’t the one who started playing with fire, Princess. I surely wouldn’t be the one to end it as well,” Kamui said, adding another finger further inside. 

Soyo had to bite back a startled gasp and mentally cursed the alien for knowing how to push her buttons to coax the wildness kept secret even from herself. And not wanting to lose the constant battle they had for domination, her hand reached out and grasped his aroused manhood. “Then, burn with me.”

With just that simple statement, fire leaped in his face. There was a haughty look of challenge at the quirk of his mouth which immediately vanished as she started moving her hand with an increased pressure of her grip. Up and down, she quickened her hand’s movement, matching the same rhythm his fingers had. And she watched in astonishing pleasure the raw emotions that played across his handsome face, now filled with beads of sweat that trickled down his furrowed brows. 

Then he was kissing her – long, dragging kisses. It sent rabid flames traveling through her already burning veins. It was exhilarating! Soyo knew she was burning alive. And she wanted nothing more than to burn together with him. Down that spiraling oblivion of scorching and blazing sensations that sparked delight in every nook and cranny of her now enflamed body.

But when he suddenly halted the frenzied thrust of his fingers delved inside her, she could have cursed at him with all the foul words she’d learned from Kagura. Her hand clutched at tighter at his manhood and he muttered an oath under his breath.

“You’re going to break it, Princess,” Kamui said hoarsely through clenched teeth.

“You shouldn’t have stopped,” Soyo retorted, feeling piqued at not reaching the height of her own satisfaction.

“Ah, but I didn’t want us to finish it that way,” he smirked. “I had a much better plan in mind.”

And with an agility that showed his Yato abilities, Kamui shifted his position in between her legs. She felt the shaft of his manhood pressed against her now damp entrance. With a quick thrust, he easily sheathed himself inside her – filling her in every possible way. 

Then he began to move. And Soyo forgot whatever grievances she had against the vermillion-haired Amanto above her.

And when Kamui brought his hot, wicked mouth down around her nipple, his tongue teasing the heat to the surface until she whimpered and strained beneath him, she began to pray for the maelstrom to quickly come and take her to whatever oblivion awaited them.

“Still angry I stopped midway earlier?” he choked out as he increased the pace of his thrusts, pounding and thundering like a deadly storm in the heat of summer.

“Oh, God… Kamui….” She panted and clutched at his arms, like he was the only lifeline she could cling onto. “I’m on fire…. Oh my god… Please…”

“Then we’ll burn together, Princess. Just like you asked.” He stared down at her, an all-powerful creature, the giver of fire whose every driving thrust heated her to boiling point. And oh how she exalted in the fiery sensations gripping her, scorching her with every explosion of undiluted ecstasy.

Reaching down between down between them, he flicked his thumb over her strained bundle of secret and a thousand volts of electricity shocked her. She heard him groan as he thrusted inside her deeper, wanting his mark to forever be engraved not only in her body but also in her soul. And with one last cry, the hot flood of his seed spilled into her. That’s when she shattered, so utterly and delightfully that her own cry echoed off the ceiling above and the through the flimsy papered walls surrounding them.

And for a moment, both of them strained against each other. Silently and slowly drifting back into normalcy and sank back into bed.

“Did you get burn, Princess?” Kamui’s husky voice drifted in the silent air.

“Throughly,” Soyo quipped. “Although, my conscience had started nagging at me. I shouldn’t feel anything but satisfaction against it.”

A slow wicked smile formed on his lips and deep sapphire eyes flared with fiery emotion that threatened engulf her once again. “Then, we should try to silence it, shouldn’t we?” 

And he captured her mouth once again with a fervor she matched with her own. This was wrong, screamed a voice at the back of her mind. But she didn’t care anymore. His burning fire made her feel alive.


End file.
